fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Dzieci
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Niezwykły rok ciąż. Większość naszych bohaterek zachodzi w ciążę. Bohaterowie *Nicole Van Stomm *Buford Van Stomm *Biffany Van Stomm *Emily Van Stomm *Izabela Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Greta Fletcher *Stephanie Winner *Clarie Winner *Django Brown *Adyson Brown *Dylan Milington *Milly Milington *Fretka Johnson (tylko wspomniana) *Baljeet Tjinder (tylko wspomniany) *Mishti Tjinder (tylko wspomniana) Fabuła - Powiedz „cześć” do mamy, no powiedz. - mówiła Biffany do trzyletniej Izabeli. Minęły dwa lata od wyjazdu Buforda i Nicol w wielki świat. Oboje właśnie rozmawiali przez wideokomunikator z Biffany i córkami. - Wstydzi się. - stwierdziła matka Buforda. - Za długo was nie widziała. - Więc chyba dobrze, że wracamy? - spytała Nicol. - Wracacie do Danville? - upewniała się Biffany. - Tak. Nicol jest w ciąży. - powiedział Buford. - Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będzie chłopiec. Biffany pokręciła głową. - Za wcześnie zdecydowaliście się na założenie rodziny. Rozumiem, że nie planowaliście Emily... Ale Izabela i to drugie dziecko... Mogliście być rozsądniejsi. No dobra, a co będzie jak urodzisz? Znowu wyruszycie w wielki świat? Ja jestem już za stara. Nie będę wychowywać trójki dzieci. Nicol i Buford zamilkli na chwilę. - Jak urodzę, - zaczęła Nicol. - przez rok będę się zajmować dzieckiem. Potem zostawimy to dziecko i Izabelę pod opieką kogoś, a Emily weźmiemy bo będzie już duża. Przez rok będziemy podróżować, a potem wrócimy. Wtedy Iza będzie miała sześć lat, a to dziecko dwa. Zabierzemy je wszystkie i razem z dziećmi wyruszymy w wielki świat. - To nie zdrowe dla dzieci. - stwierdziła Biffany. - Nasze dzieci będą zdrowe i silne. - powiedział Buford. - Zresztą Nicol chce je zostawić pod czyjąś opieką jak jeszcze będą małe. - No nie wiem... - zaczęła starsza pani Van Stomm, ale młoda pani Van Stomm jej przerwała: - Dobra, mamo, kończymy, bo właśnie wjechaliśmy do Danville. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Pa! Izabela weszła do pokoju Fineasza. - Cześć. - chłopak pocałował ją czule na powitanie. Przez te dwa lata dużo się między nimi zmieniło. Trochę czasu minęło zanim postanowili na nowo się ze sobą związać. Co prawa nie rozmawiali ze sobą jak kiedyś. Ale nie potrafili też bez siebie żyć. - Jestem w ciąży. - powiedziała Izabela. Flynna zamurowało. Język uciekł mu do gardła. Nie potrafił wykrztusić ani słowa. - Nie chcę tego dziecka. - dodała Izabela. Język Fineasza w magiczny sposób powrócił na swoje miejsce. - Słucham?! Jak śmiesz tak mówić?! - Nie jestem gotowa na macierzyństwo, ani na to by spędzić z tobą resztę życia. - Przecież jesteśmy razem! - Ale nie jestem gotowa na małżeństwo z tobą. Michael... - Przestań o nim wspominać! On nie żyje! - Nie żyje przez ciebie! - Znowu zaczynasz?! - Nie chcę tego dziecka! Nie chcę dziecka z tobą! Nie chcę się z tobą wiązać! Pozbędę się go! - Zabraniam ci tak mówić! - To mój brzuch i mogę z nim robić co chcę! - Ale to także moje dziecko! - Nie planowaliśmy tego! To pomyłka! - Nazywasz nasze dziecko pomyłką?! - Mów co chcesz. I tak zrobię to co mam zamiar zrobić. - powiedziała Izabela i wyszła z jego pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Fineasz natychmiast chciał pobiec za nią. Ale był tak roztrzęsiony, że zanim otworzył drzwi od pokoju, ona już wyszła z domu. Flynn ruszył biegiem schodami, wybiegł z domu, a następnie z ogródka. Po Izabeli ani śladu. Chłopak ruszył przedmieściami. Szedł tak, dopóki nie zobaczył samochodu przy domu swojego przyjaciela. Przy samochodzie było jakieś zamieszanie. Dwie dziewczynki podbiegły do młodej kobiety krzycząc „mamo! mamo!”. Fineasz rozpoznał w kobiecie Nicol. Podszedł do niej. - Hej! Widzę, że wróciliście. - Tak. Siła wyższa. - Niech się dzieje wola nieba. - powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym nagle spoważniał. - Czy mogłabyś porozmawiać z Izabelą? - Jasne, a o czym? Nicol roztrzęsiona wbiegła do domu Izabeli. - Izka! - wykrzyknęła na cały regulator. Izabela zbiegła po schodach. - Nicol? Wróciłaś! - powiedziała z uśmiechem, który natychmiast zniknął jej z twarzy, kiedy tylko zobaczyła wściekłą minę Van Stommowej. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - mówiła Van Stomm. - O co ci chodzi? - spytała zaskoczona Garcia-Shapiro. - O twoje dziecko! I to co chcesz z nim zrobić! - Wielkie nieba! Ile ludzi ty zabiłaś? Już zapomniałaś co kiedyś robiłaś?! - Tak, ale nigdy nie zabiłabym własnego dziecka! - wykrzyczała Nicol, co sprawiło, że Iza zaniemówiła. - Krwi z mojej krwi! - Ono się jeszcze nie urodziło. To płód. - Wcale tak nie uważasz. Gdybyś tak uważała, nie tłumaczyłabyś się. - stwierdziła Nicol, po czym spytała: - Dlaczego chcesz usunąć to dziecko? Naprawdę nie jesteś gotowa na macierzyństwo? - To też... Ale... Nie wiem czy jestem gotowa wyjść za Fineasza i wychować jego dziecko. - Ale to też twoje dziecko. Kiedyś tak kochałaś Fineasza. Takie uczucia nie blakną. - Nicol, zrozum. To dla mnie trudne. - Przecież nie będziesz sama. Słyszałam, że Greta jest w piątym miesiącu ciąży. No i ja też jestem w ciąży. Będzie fajnie, Izka! Przestań wygadywać głupoty i pogódź się z rozwojem wypadków. - Tak, ale ty i Greta jesteście po ślubie. Chwilunia... Jesteś w ciąży? - Tak, będę miała trzecie dziecko. I jakoś nie rozpaczam z tego powodu. Wracając: ty też przecież możesz wziąć ślub. - Taa... Niby mogę. - To w czym problem? - spytała Nicol, po czym przydusiła Izabelę do ściany. - Obiecaj, że nie zabijesz tego dziecka. Izabela westhnęła. - Nie zabiję. Steph spacerowała ze swoją dwuletnią córką. Clarie siedziała grzecznie w wózeczku i bawiła się kucykami pony. Nagle Steph zauważyła nadchodzącego z naprzeciwka Djanga, swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Spacerował z żoną Adyson. Rok temu, Steph była obecna na ich ślubie. Pół roku temu Django powiadomił ją, że Adyson jest w ciąży. Steph już mu gratulowała, ale jeszcze nie miała okazji pogratulować jego żonie. Jakoś się do tego nie kwapiła, bo nie były w za dobrych stosunkach. - Hej, Steph. - przywitał się Django z uśmiechem. - Witaj, Stephanie. - powiedziała Adyson. - Cześć. - powiedziała Steph i spojrzała na duży brzuch pani Brown. - Szczęśliwego rozwiązania. - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się naprawdę serdecznie. Na jej chytrej twarzy żadko widniał taki uśmiech. - Dziękuję. - odparła Adyson i również się uśmiechnęła. Ciężarna Milly Milington podeszła do swojego męża. Właśnie rozmawiała ze swoją przyjaciółką Izabelą. - Dylanie. - zaczęła. - Tak? - Marzy mi się otworzenie domu mody. - Naprawdę? - Mógłbyś mnie za sponsorować? Izabela stwierdziła, że mogłaby wejść ze mną w spółkę. Chyba chce wyciągnąć trochę kasy od Fineasza. Prawdopodobnie wkrótce wyjdą za mąż. - Ja... - Dylan popatrzył na żonę niechętnie. Pomysł z domem mody mu się nie podobał. - Oj, zrób to dla mnie. - powiedziała robiąc słodkie oczka. - I dla naszej nienarodzonej córki. - dodała, kładąc rękę na brzuchu. Nicol i Buford właśnie dowiedzieli się, że i Fretka jest w ciąży. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że urodzi bliźniaki. - To dziwne, co nie? - spytała Nicol. - W jednym roku, tyle osób pozachodziło w ciążę. - Nom. To faktycznie bardzo dziwne. Szkoda, że Baljeet wyjechał do Indii. Chciałem mu oznajmić o tym, że wkrótce zostanę ojcem. - Już jesteś ojcem. - No to, że doczekam się kolejnego potomka. - To zadzwoń do niego. - To dobry pomysł. - powiedział Buford i wyszedł z pokoju. Nicol w tym czasie zaczęła opychać się kiszonymi ogórkami. Był to jej ulubiony przysmak w czasie ciąży. W międzyczasie dziewczyna włączyła telewizor. Leciały właśnie “Gwiezdne Wojny”. To jedyny film jaki Nicol w całym swoim życiu obejrzała. Wkrótce wrócił Buford. - Nie uwierzysz. - powiedział. - Mishti jest w ciąży. - A nie mówiłam! - wykrzyknęła Nicol. - Rok ciąż! Linki *blog *dA